Theft of items in retail stores is an all too common problem. Shelf sweeping, which occurs when individuals or groups remove all the shelf stock and exit the store, similar to a “smash and grab” shoplifting technique, is a common problem. Shelf sweeping relies on excessive quantities of product being available on the shelf. Retailers must keep substantial inventory on shelf or incur the cost, including labor costs, of constantly restocking. Theft of expensive items, such as liquor bottles, is also prevalent.
Retailers are constantly challenged to balance the needs of legitimate consumers' access to high theft items with measures to minimize the incidence of theft. Because theft has become so rampant in certain product categories, many retail stores are taking the products off the shelves and placing them behind the counter or under lock and key. Customers must request the products to make a purchase. This requires additional labor costs to provide individual service to customers who would normally not require it. It also makes it difficult for customers to compare products. Furthermore, it might not be feasible where space behind the counter is limited.